Crystal Love Forbidden
by StarpearL
Summary: Chapter 11 UP! She was infatuated with one, only to realise her heart and soul belongs to another...but between both, which would she choose? Loyalty...or love? A story of betrayal and love. LilyJames romance
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the parents maybe. =P  
  
  
  
  
  
Note from author: I hope you will read and enjoy it. This is my first harry potter fanfic, and I really hope that it will turn out alright! Please rate and review! Thank you~!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was just like any other Sunday morning at the Evans family. Petunia scowled at Lily as she plopped herself next to her for breakfast.  
  
"Lovely morning, isn't it Petunia?" Lily smiled at her older sister, who obviously did not share the same sentiment.  
  
However, Lily wasn't in a mood to argue or to notice that Petunia's disgust at her everyday-is-the-best-day-of-my-life attitude. It was her 11th birthday that day, and nothing could spoil it, especially not her sister's scowls especially reserved Just For Her.  
  
At that moment, Mr. And Mrs. Evans came in. "Happy birthday, sweetheart, " Serena Evans beamed at Lily, bending to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Petunia made a face. Being unhappy with the fact that her mother did not give her one for her birthday (not in the morning anyway), interrupted with a sour look. "Mom, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok dear, I'm coming." Serena smiled at Petunia, who immediately smiled back and turned to give Lily a smug look.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "When will she ever grow up?" she muttered under her breath as she munched on a roll.  
  
"Lily, don't talk when you are eating. It's bad for the digestion. Air gets into your stomach and you will get hiccups," her father, a doctor, commented behind his newspaper.  
  
Petunia snickered, earning a glare from Lily.  
  
"Stop it, Pathetic Petunia."  
  
"I'm not pathetic, you spastic lily!"  
  
"Well, spastic and lily doesn't not go well, unlike Pathetic and Petunia.maybe pitiful will do too."  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"I said it will not!"  
  
"C'mon Petunia. You know it and I know it. It DOES go well. Just because you have a limited vocabulary doesn't I'm just like you. I can think of words that rhyme."  
  
"They do not rhyme! They just start with the same alphabet!"  
  
"There you have it. They do go well!" Lily grinned as Petunia looked as if her head just exploded.  
  
"Now girls, stop arguing over such trivial matters. Petunia, give in to Lily, ok? Just for today, since it's her birthday," Serena looked at her daughters.  
  
"WHAT? Give in to HER?! But she started it in the first place!" Petunia protested, shooting a furious glance at Lily, who was grinning as though she had just won a million dollars.  
  
As Petunia glared at her, she just gave a shrug, and continued munching on her roll.  
  
"Silence at last. Sometimes I wonder when you girls will ever get tired of arguing with each other."  
  
Their father smiled at both of them. Lily was about to reply that maybe till the end of time, when Petunia screamed.  
  
"Petunia Evans! What are you doing? Such unladyli-" her mother started, but squealed when an owl swooped down to the breakfast table. Sam Evans's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
  
"What in the heavens is that?" he shouted, as the owl passed a letter bearing a crest of some sort shaped like a shield to a bewildered and shocked Lily. Before Lily and the rest of her family had gotten over the shock, the owl ruffled its feathers importantly and flew off.  
  
"Well, erm, that was an interesting surprise for my birthday," Lily smiled at her parents as she opened the letter. Out came a letter, followed by a parchment listing some strange stuff.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been enrolled at Hogwarts, a school of wizardry. Congratulations. This is a school which educates young men and women to become professional witches and wizards, and the headmaster is Albus Dumberdore. You will also find a list of things you are required to get. You will be able to get them at Diagon Alley. The train station for our school train is platform 9 ¾, in London. We look forward to your coming.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress  
  
Next, on the parchment, came a list of things which Lily was required to buy before entering Hogwarts. She looked at the letter, glanced at her surprised family, and looked at the letter again.  
  
"Erm, Mom and dad," She asked, though seriously hoping it would not be so, "Is this some kind of joke? I mean, for my birthday?"  
  
~The next day~  
  
Once they had gotten over the shock of having one of their daughters as a witch, Sam and Serena Evans beamed at Lily each time they think about it.  
  
"Ah, I would never have imagined you as a witch. Now my little girl is all grown up, and ready to go to the school all on her own."  
  
Serena Evans smiled fondly at Lily, who grinned. "Oh mom, you don't have to worry. I will be all right. I always am, no matter what I do," she smiled.  
  
Petunia didn't look happy for the next few days. Firstly, it was because it seemed that lily was now more special than her, or maybe abnormal.  
  
Either way, it just made her more special in the family, and Petunia didn't like that. As a result, her face usually wore a sulk or a scowl when she saw Lily.  
  
To further irritate her, Lily was positively smiling everywhere. "Oh man, I can't wait for that day to come. A witch sounds so exciting! I wonder what kind of magic will I learn? How to mix a love potion maybe?" All these thoughts kept running through her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
That day, as they prepared to go London to buy Lily's supplies, Petunia hung back, not because she didn't want to go, but because she simply wanted to make things difficult for Lily.  
  
"I don't want to go to that abnor- that.that place! It is simply unreasonable to want me to go just because SHE needs to!"  
  
Petunia whined, hoping that they would give in to her and drop the idea of sending lily to Hog zits or warts or whatever that place was.  
  
"Right dear. I guess you will have to stay at home alone then. Lily has to get her supplies. It's important," her father replied, beaming at Lily, who was grinning from face to face.  
  
"But- but- I -" Petunia started to argue, but was cut short by Lily.  
  
"Well, good bye then! Have a nice time at home! I will bring you some souvenirs back!"  
  
Lily waved cheerfully at the almost irate Petunia before banging the door shut in her face.  
  
"Horrible Lily! I wonder what I ever did to deserve such a.a.mean sister! Now what do I do? AHHH! I hate you Lily Evans, if it's the last thing I do!" Petunia fumed.  
  
(Sorry this part is kind of short I know, but I don't really wish to elaborate here) 


	2. meeting

Disclaimer: I worship JK Rowling. She's really one of the best authors I know. Well, you should know where I get the characters from then. =)  
  
Author's note: I really hope you will like the story. It has not gotten to its main point yet, so I'm not expecting much people to read it. But if you have, please do r/r! I really need some opinions.heh. Pls also note that Peter will not be mentioned much in here.I don't like him. I think he's.well, to put it in a nice manner, mean and cruel. Hah. Betcha lots of you out there share the same sentiments!  
  
By the way, thank you very much fireangel and Arorra for your reviews! It really means a lot to me. I will try my best to present a great story! =)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily stood at platform 9 ¾ nervously.  
  
"Mum, erm, how are we going to get to platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Darling, I'm afraid I don't have any idea how to.why don't we just observe those- er, people who look more special and see how they get there?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
And thus the observation plan started.  
  
"Mum.there's someone carrying an owl over there.he's walking in the direction of-.what's he thinking he's doing?! Is he crazy or what? Trying to perform a stunt, like walking through a- "  
  
"LOOK LILY! HE REALLY WALKED THRO-"  
  
Here Lily quickly hushed her mother. She knew enough that nobody would think them normal if they screamed about people walking through walls like that. Well, more like into walls anyway. She certainly didn't see anyone coming out from the other side.  
  
"Mum! People will think we are crazy, shouting about people entering walls! But...do you think it is possible I can enter platform ¾ in this manner.?"  
  
"Lily! Are you out of your mind? I won't have any of my daughters walking into walls like that. It is simply-"  
  
"MUM! Look! Another one with a (is that a toad?) disappeared through the wall! I tell you, this is really the way to get into platform 9 ¾ !"  
  
"Still, it's very unsafe.oh gosh, here goes another one again."  
  
"See Mum? I really should go. It's nearing 10! Bye Mum!"  
  
With that, Lily gave a big grin, waved goodbye to her worried mother, closed her eyes and ran towards the extremely solid-looking wall, which did not look like it would shimmer and let her enter any minute.  
  
However, when her trolley touched the wall, instead of finding herself a crumpled heap on the ground, she ran right through. Of course, since she was closing her eyes, she didn't know.  
  
Before Lily knew it, someone suddenly shouted, "Whoa! Be careful with that trolley!"  
  
Another voice added, "We know Peter here is kind of ugly (ouch!), but still, you don't have to close your eyes and bang right into him. He's still human, you know."  
  
Lily opened her eyes to find two friendly boys smiling at her. One of the boys, with mousy brown hair, which was neatly combed, and had a boyish face, held out his hand.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew here. Nice to meet you! First year?"  
  
"Uh, ya. I am Lily. Lily Evans. What year are you in? And uh, sorry for knocking into you just now."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's ok. Doesn't really hurt much anyway. I'm in first year too."  
  
Lily flushed. "Urm ok."  
  
"Hi, this is Remus Lupin here! It's great to know you! I'm in the first year too. Guess we will be seeing lots of each other then."  
  
"I guess. Nice to know you too!" Lily replied, smiling at Remus. He returned her smile.  
  
As they both, Lily started to warm up to Remus. He was one of those who looked like he didn't like to talk much, yet when he did, it was extremely entertaining and interesting to listen.  
  
"Lily, are you from a muggle family?" Remus asked, making light conversation as she, Peter and him walked along, trying to find an empty compartment in the train.  
  
"What's a muggle?" Lily asked before she could stop herself. Then she realized what she had just said, and blushed, having displayed her ignorance in front of both of them.  
  
However, Remus, who was obviously from a pure wizarding family, just answered her question with a friendly laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's what we call the non-magic folks. I guess you are from a muggle family then."  
  
"I guess so. Sigh. I hope I won't be too behind in studies. The lessons sound kind of.weird, and extremely difficult."  
  
"You won't! Nobody reads up on the first day anyway."  
  
Here Peter interrupted with a confused look. "But I did! I thought it was compulsory!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and winked at Lily.  
  
"That's Peter for you. I, for one, will choose to remain as normal as possible."  
  
Lily couldn't help it as she looked at Remus. She laughed. Inwardly, she felt absolutely delighted. She had friends! And to think she was actually so frightened of being alone in a strange world just the very night before.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, the threesome, with Lily and Remus chatting, and Peter at one side, arrived at an empty compartment.  
  
"At last! I thought my legs were going to give way, with all the walking and the luggage and stuff," Lily sighed in contentment as she plopped herself down on the plush seats of the train, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
Remus grinned at her. "Don't be too happy yet."  
  
Lily's eyes opened. "Why?"  
  
"Look at the side of the seats."  
  
Lily did, and she groaned. There were already several luggage bags there, and the tags read, "This belongs to the Great James Potter of All Time. Touch at your own peril" and "I am Sirius. Yes, I am Serious that I am Sirius. Yeah. Rhymes?"  
  
Boys, Lily thought, as she looked at the careless way the luggage bags were thrown onto the floor, and at hers, which was placed neatly resting at the side of the compartment.  
  
"Who cares about them. I guess we will just take this compartment. They will just have to share with the three of us then." Lily stifled a yawn as she stretched, and leaned to one side of the window.  
  
However, before Remus could reply, another voice did it for him.  
  
"It is exceedingly rude to barge into one's compartment, see their luggage and not care about them, young lady," the voice whispered to Lily evilly.  
  
Lily looked up in shock. "Who is it there? Where are you?"  
  
Just then, a cloak of some kind fell, and two boys appeared in front of the three, cracking with laughter. One of them had a mixture of brown and black hair, while the other has a mess of black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Both were pretty good looking though, Lily had to admit, despite the irritation she felt at that moment.  
  
"Who are you two?" Lily asked, looking at them from head to foot with apprehensive eyes.  
  
"Sirius here, complete with his charms and personality," Sirius answered, grinning at her.  
  
The other boy adjusted his glasses (after wiping tears of laughter off his face), answered in a sober tone, "James Potter the great at your service, m'am. By the way, you are sitting on my toad."  
  
Here, Lily gave a big scream as she jumped up from her seat, only to find a pile of slimy gum underneath her. The funny thing was that she didn't remember seeing it there when she sat down.  
  
Seeing her confused face, James provided the answer with a huge self- satisfied grin.  
  
"I put it there while we were in the invisibility cloak. Nice welcome present for you?" 


	3. Pissed

Disclaimer: I really don't own any characters here, well maybe there is, but since I type the disclaimer before I type out the story, I guess even if there is, I wouldn't know now would I? =)  
  
Author's note: Thank you Fireangel, Arorra and Senna for your encouraging reviews! I really hope you will continue to read and review this story! The reviews really mean a lot to me. Thanks~! (hugZ)  
  
By the way, Thanks Laven for reviewing too!!! I'm sorry I forgot your name when I write this, cos this was written before you reviewed. Sorry!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"You.You- ArgH!" Lily fumed. Her first day in the wizarding world, and she was humiliated, especially in front of her two new friends.  
  
"Well, at least I did welcome you into the compartment, didn't I? Be honored, girl. You are the first to try my new prank." And again that self- satisfied grin appeared on his face. Lily longed to wipe it off with a punch.  
  
Sensing her anger, Sirius intervened with an uneasy laugh.  
  
"Aw, Jam, a bit of scrubbing for your ego, I guess. Can't you see that this girl here just doesn't like the prank?"  
  
"Shut up, butter."  
  
"Butter?"  
  
"You called me Jam, didn't you?"  
  
At that moment, Lily lost her fierce look and burst into giggles at the conversation between James and Sirius, while Peter and Remus looked on in amusement. Sensing the atmosphere lightening, Sirius laughed.  
  
"Great! Now we are back to normal again! Mind if we all introduce ourselves? I'll start with me. I am Sirius Black, complete with my-"  
  
Here, he was cut off by James, who interrupted. "Alright alright, you have already introduced yourself. Let's go on to someone else."  
  
Sirius pretended to look hurt. "Gee, so much for best friends who vow to stick together forever. That's my feelings you are hurting. Ouch."  
  
James looked surprised. "You have any?"  
  
"The benevolent Sirius only showers his love and compassion for those who deserve it. And of course, Jam, you know your standard." Sirius answered in mock imitation of a guru.  
  
Sheesh, these two boys here are sure jokers, Lily mused as she watched both of them hitting each other with corny remarks. Finally, Sirius proclaimed himself the winner when James couldn't think of anything to fight back.  
  
James ginned good naturedly. "Ah well, losers always win once in a while. What's your name here anyway, fellow compartment-mate?" He asked Remus, who was looking on with an amused expression. Remus introduced himself, and the next was Peter.  
  
Finally, it came to Lily. Remembering his first words to her about rudeness in the compartment, she looked straight into his eyes as she answered, "Hi I am Lily Evans. By the way, it is exceedingly rude to interrupt your best friend's introduction."  
  
Looking at Lily's grinning face, James scowled.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the rest of the journey, Lily sat at the side of the compartment, chatting animatedly with Remus as he told her more about the wizarding world.  
  
"There you see, the pictures in the photos can move," Remus showed Lily some of his photos. Lily laughed in surprise as the young Remus in the photo made a face and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Urm, that was when I was young you see. Urm, I thought girls were the most awful things alive, urm so-" Remus quickly kept the photos, his whole face pink from embarrassment.  
  
Lily smiled. "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Remus. You looked pretty cute when you were young anyway," She commented, making Remus's face even redder, if possible.  
  
Next to them, James, Sirius and Peter were talking about the pranks they played. (Technically, it was more like Peter listening to the chattering and jokes of the other two boys)  
  
"-and so I put a dungbomb which would only blow up like twenty minutes later. And can you believe it, this dumb guy here actually walked up to the bomb when he realized it wasn't blowing up (he didn't know it was a slow one), and peered at it, and at that moment, just when he said, 'it isn't blow-', the whole thing just exploded in his face. I still remember his face till this day, the surprised look with dung all over it," Sirius chuckled as he laughed at James.  
  
James smiled. "Oh well, at least I provided some entertainment. Just count it as a good deed I guess."  
  
~*~  
  
After a while, Sirius stood up.  
  
"Hungry, anyone? 'Cos I am," He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's all go get some food!" Lily shouted happily as she bounded out of her seat.  
  
However, James did not barge from his seat. He lay there, grinning lazily. "Get me some food Sirius. Thanks!"  
  
"So are you going?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"Nah I'm not going, I'm James!" He grinned widely at Lily's pissed face.  
  
"Urgh! Fine, James you are going to stay here while we go off to buy food," She instructed. James laughed, having triggered a spark in Lily.  
  
"Sure, Lily. But do be careful of your seat when you come back!" He hollered at the sound of the retreating footsteps.  
  
Lily groaned inwardly as Sirius grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had finished their meal (and lily had finished laughing at James eating a Bertie Botts' every flavor bean which was dung flavored [ewww]), they settled down and changed into their robes.  
  
As they sat down, Lily shifted uncomfortably. The robes, being long enough to cover even her shoes, was getting into the way when she walked, and she even tripped occasionally.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked, his amused eyes on her, as she tugged at the robes. She glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong with tugging at my robes? I just feel uncomfortable with it, that's all," she snapped.  
  
"Ok, fine. There's no need to get so fierce with me. I was just asking anyway," James shrugged, and returned to his chattering with Sirius. Lily hesitated.  
  
After a while, James felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Lily.  
  
"Urm, James, I'm sorry about just now. I guess I was just too nervous about going to Hogwarts. It's like, I have just entered this world, and I was afraid I won't fit in," Lily mumbled, her eyes darting at James once or twice as she spoke.  
  
To her immense relief, James laughed. "It's alright, I'm not angry or anything, if that's what you mean. And don't worry about not fitting in. I know you are fat, but surely," Here he pretended to examine Lily back and forth, "you can fit in the world."  
  
Sirius chuckled, as Lily scowled. "I guess apologizing to you was just another excuse for you to tease me then."  
  
"Oh no dear, never to tea-se you. I just wanted to coffee-se you!"  
  
At this time, the other boys could hold it no longer, not even Remus. They were all howling in laughter at James' grinning face and Lily's pissed expression.  
  
"Man, you are good," Sirius chuckled. 


	4. School

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own the characters. Wish I do own them though. -sigh-  
  
Author's note: Thanks all reviewers! Love ya lots! -hugs and kisses every reviewer- Thanks Ti, Kayah, marzoog, Clar (celestial.unicorn), CF and fireangel! You guys are great and thanks for all the encouragement! I know I have not gotten to the main point yet, but these parts are kind of important to relate to the rest.  
  
Sorry my good friend, Laven, for missing out your name in chapter 3, I have already changed it though -brightens-. Sorry old pal! =P  
  
Thanks fireangel for reviewing every chapter! You rock! -Yeah!-  
  
Ok, now finally on with the story (I do hope everyone who reads it do review though. Sigh)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Soon, they reached Hogwarts and were led by a giant (lily was positive he was) man into the school castle. The castle loomed over them as the first years were ferried across the lake.  
  
When they entered the building, the first words which came to Lily's lips was-  
  
"Wow, it's magnificent!"  
  
Behind her, she heard Remus giving a small laugh.  
  
"You will get used to it eventually. The ceilings are charmed so that they look like the sky, and the rest, well, that's Hogwarts."  
  
Lily nodded, still staring at the Great hall with awe in her eyes. Gosh, she thought, if petunia could see this, she will be dead envious of me. She grinned to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
After the sorting, (they were all in Gryffindor. A/N: I wanted to put Peter in Hufflepuff, but guess it will be an insult to Hufflepuff if I did. So oh well, everyone knows he's crap anyway) the newly sorted students tucked in hungrily. Lily was amazed at the speed the food reappeared as soon as the plate was finished. It was truly amazing how things work, she thought, as she stuffed herself with food.  
  
"First years this way!" A prefect called as she led them up to their common room through winding stairs.  
  
The moment Lily entered, she knew she would love that place. It was simply beautiful. The room was decorated in gold and deep red, radiating a sense of warmth. Armchairs were in one corner, next to the fireplace, where the fire was crackling.  
  
As she took in all that, Lily smiled. She was already in love with Hogwarts. Following the rest of the first year girls, she entered her dorm. It was decorated with the similar design as the Gryffindor common room; only it was a little smaller.  
  
Just then, a voice disrupted her train of thoughts.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe. Are you a first year too?" Lily turned around, facing a petite girl with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a first year. Why else would I be doing in this first year dorm anyway?" She laughed.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Well, urm, I just wanted to start a conversation I guess."  
  
"Haha, it's alright. By the way, this is Lily Evans here."  
  
Lily and Phoebe then became fast friends, and ended up choosing beds next to each other.  
  
That night, as Lily tossed about in bed, she started feeling a pang of homesickness. She wondered what her parents and even Petunia were doing at that moment. Were they thinking of her? She wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was the first years' official first day of school. Lily went about her classes with Phoebe, who apparently did not have an ounce more sense of direction than Lily, and both ended up getting lost before almost every lesson.  
  
However, it was the Defense against dark arts lesson that Lily detested most, right from the first day of school. She and Phoebe and apparently lost their way in the dungeons (yes that lesson was held in the dungeons!), and when they entered, panting and puffing, Professor Marsh looked at them with disdain through her spectacles, which was balanced at the tip of her nose. "Well well well, what do we have here? Two young ladies from Gryffindor barging into the class late, and without an apology at that. Looks like they sure lack manners. Ten points from Gryffindor each!"  
  
"But Prof-" Lily tried to protest, but was nudged at the side by Phoebe, signaling her to keep quiet.  
  
"We are really sorry Professor. It will not happen again," Phoebe answered for both of them in her most apologetic voice.  
  
"It had better not," Professor Marsh answered coldly, "Or you may find yourselves in front of your house teacher anytime. Take a seat quickly; don't make the entire class wait for you two."  
  
"Yes Professor Marsh," Phoebe answered meekly before pulling the indignant Lily into a seat, the Slytherins sniggering behind their backs.  
  
  
  
"That was so unfair! She didn't even give us a chance to explain what was going on and took points from our house just like that!" Lily fumed as she stormed into the Great hall for lunch.  
  
Phoebe quickened her steps to catch up with Lily. "Come on Lily, you yourself know what will happen if you continue to argue with her. She's the head of Slytherin!"  
  
"She's nothing but crap!" Lily replied furiously.  
  
"Cool down Lily. Don't think about that woman anymore. It won't do you any good anyway." Phoebe said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I guess you are right, but ah! I lost points for Gryffindor on the first day of school. Already."  
  
"Aww, me too. But no one blames you anyway. C'mon, let's get to lunch. I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. All the anger has used up my energy." Lily laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was so involved in homework, trying to get around Hogwarts without losing her way and staying clear of James' pranks that before she knew it, three whole months had gone. That morning, as she and Phoebe entered the great hall, they saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter snickering at something.  
  
Curious, as always, Lily walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you people laughing at?" She asked, poking Remus. All of the boys grinned secretly.  
  
"You will see in a minute," James replied, laughing.  
  
"I'm asking Remus, not you. Shut up, Jammy," Lily replied sourly, not having forgotten the last time he made her go bald. It had taken her a whole day to work out a charm to grow all her hair back, and for Lily, one whole day was long enough for her to treat him even more coldly than ever.  
  
"Well, much as I would love to tell you," Remus glanced at the rest, who shook their heads, "I can't. But you will see it in a moment anyway."  
  
At that moment, a high-pitched scream erupted from the Slytherin table. Snape was holding a fluffy cat with his hands, disgusted.  
  
Sirius was so laughing so much his sides were aching. "We learned secretly during transfiguration how chairs could be changed into animals, and when we saw Snape's dislike of cats in Potions (when we used cat fur for some potion), we decided to transfigure his chair into a cat the moment he sat on it! Haha!"  
  
"Disgusting fluffy furball! Who put it here?" Snape thundered, glaring at his fellow Slytherins, who were laughing too. The sight of Snape, with his face red and hair all stood up, holding a fluffy cat upside down was too much even for them.  
  
At this moment, Peter laughed and shouted across to Snape. "The fates put it there, darling Snape! This is to curb your abnormal fright of cats!"  
  
It was lucky Dumbledore entered the hall at that time, for Snape looked so embarrassed and angry that he could have cursed the four troublemakers.  
  
"Now, Mr. Snape, I suggest you cool down. We will find the, ahem, troublemakers soon," Dumbledore replied, winking at the four boys, who were still laughing with all their might.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, as Lily, Phoebe and the four boys lazed around in the common room, Lily laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys did that," She commented, throwing a peanut at Remus, who promptly caught it in his mouth.  
  
"And why not, LileeeeeeeEEEE?" James asked as he tried to perform a karate chop on a piece of wood Sirius was holding for him, and failing utterly.  
  
"Because- what are you guys doing?"  
  
"I'm performing a stunt featured in some muggle show. It was of a man hitting a piece of wood into two with bare hands. Can you imagine that?" James replied, rolling his sleeves up and waved his arms around before bringing it down to the wood, which in turn caused a bruise to form on his arm.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, Jammy. I have also seen a wizarding show about this piece of wood which could break a person's arm without having to do anything. Can you imagine that?"  
  
"Really? I haven't seen that show before."  
  
"No surprise there. The first episode has been shown recently, and you are featured in it."  
  
Peter and Remus laughed. "Really Lily," Remus joked, "You should stop commenting on his arm strength."  
  
"You know he doesn't have any in the first place, Remus," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Show them, Jam! Show them you can do it!" Sirius shouted, egging James on.  
  
"Yeah! I will show you my true power!" James grinned as he performed the stunt again.  
  
"YYYYeeeeeeeeaaAaAaAAAAAAARRRRRRR---ARRRRRRRRR! OUCH! HELP! MY ARM!"  
  
"Oh my god! Quick! Get James to the hospital wing!" 


	5. End of year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, and oh yar, I own Phoebe. =)  
  
Author's note: Sad that no one reviewed my last chapter.*sob*. Maybe I was expecting too much I guess. Hmm anyway, here's the next chapter for you!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It took 3 days before James' broken arm finally mended. Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.  
  
"Really, you kids should know better than to break his poor arm," she told them with a slight frown as James let out an exaggerated sigh when Lily, Phoebe, Remus, Peter and Sirius came to take him back to the common room.  
  
"We didn't break it!" Peter replied indignantly, earning another frown from the nurse, "He broke it himself while trying to break a wooden board with his vare hands!"  
  
The rest of them fought them a laugh as James' expression changed under Madam Promfrey's glare.  
  
"Is that true, Mr. Potter? Your explanation doesn't seem to fit in with theirs," she questioned.  
  
James squirmed. "Well, I was too hurt and maybe, urm, I forgot some of the incidents."  
  
"And thus you were under the idea that your arm became broken after Ms. Evans here broke it as revenge for her boyfriend Snape," the nurse commented, while the rest of them grinned, with the exception of Lily, who looked as though she was going to puke. Her eyes flashed angrily at him.  
  
Oh no, James thought as he saw her expression, my arm is really gonna be broken by her this time.  
  
~*~  
  
Exams had started. Although none of them actually realized it, everyone started getting more irritable, even Lily and James, both whom were usually at the top of the class.  
  
"Hey Lily, I want my book back. Thanks," James shouted to Lily one evening when she returned from the library, carrying her completed homework. She preferred to do it in the library as there were often a lot of distractions in the common room (provided with the courtesy of James Potter and Sirius Black). "Your book? But I am not finished with it yet! You agreed to lend it to me till Friday!" Lily pushed her hair out of her face while carrying her books in the other hand.  
  
"Well, I need it now. Please return my book."  
  
"That's not fair! You agreed to lend it to me!"  
  
"Hey Evans, It's my book! If I want it back, it means I want it back!"  
  
"I don't care! I will return it to you only on Friday night, 11.59pm!"  
  
"I need it NoW!"  
  
"Well, so do I!"  
  
"You have already finished your work, I haven't!"  
  
"The book doesn't contain any information to help you in your homework! You just want your book back!"  
  
"Yes that's right! And you must have finished reading the book, since you know what information it contains! So give it back to me now!"  
  
"So? I want to re-read the book!"  
  
"You freak!"  
  
"I'm not, you jerk!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Hey will the two of you break it up?! The rest of us are cramming for the exams here!" One girl from Lily's dorm, Rachel, spoke up with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, if you two want to have some lovetalk together, please go to a private place!" Another student shouted.  
  
Lily looked disgusted. "Me, Lily Evans, liking him? No way! I will never like boys! They are disgusting!"  
  
"Girls aren't any better, if they are all like Lily Evans!"  
  
"You boys all suck!" "Girls suck too!"  
  
"We don't!"  
  
"You do!"  
  
"We DoN'T!"  
  
"You DO!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! WE NEED TO STUDY!" Rachel hollered at them. Looking at her fierce face, their voices subsided as James stormed back into his dorm and Lily into hers with Phoebe.  
  
When they were back into the dorm, Phoebe tried to comfort Lily.  
  
"Come on Lil, don't be so angry with James. I guess he was just in a bad mood," Phoebe soothed, trying to explain on James' behalf.  
  
"I'm not angry. Just pissed off I guess. James is always pissing me off in one way or another. Argh!"  
  
"Aw, at least it's better to be pissed off than pissed on, yeah?"  
  
At her words, Lily couldn't help but gave a tiny grin. "I guess so. All I hope is Potter gets pissed on!"  
  
"That's mean, but hey, it will be funny!" Phoebe laughed. Before she herself knew it, Lily too joined in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! That's my robes you are packing!" Phoebe squealed as Lily stopped.  
  
"Oh! Ok, no wonder it looked so big," she grinned. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Ya right!"  
  
Time flew past, and exams had ended and it was finally the last day of school (I know this is quick, sorry guys, but I really want to move on to my actual storyline. If you don't like this arrangement though feel free to tell me =P).  
  
As the four boys, Lily and Phoebe entered a train compartment, Lily sighed. It seemed only like a while before when she had just met Remus and the all the rest. She took her seat by the window again, as Remus sat down beside her.  
  
"So how has the year been for you?" He asked, looking at her profile.  
  
Lily turned to face him. "Not all that bad actually," she admitted, "If not for that potter making trouble for me everywhere, right from the start of the year!" Lily made a face as Remus laughed softly.  
  
"Actually, James is not as bad as you make him out to be. He just likes to make fun of you, that's all," He explained in his clam voice.  
  
"What? And you call that 'that's all'? I have been positively tortured by him all year!" Lily shrieked. Opposite her, James snickered.  
  
"Aww, Lily, you can't blame anyone but yourself. It's just your own fault you make a perfect candidate for playing pranks on!"  
  
"Shut up James!"  
  
"Bleah. It's no fun talking to you anyway." With that, James turned back to the game he was playing.  
  
"You get the idea of how much I suffered now?" Lily sighed. Remus could only grin.  
  
"Ah well, he's James. By the way, what are you doing over the holidays?"  
  
"Homework?"  
  
Remus gagged. "Ok. Besides that."  
  
"Hmm, Phoebe!" At here Lily grinned, having a brainwave.  
  
"Yes Lily?" Phoebe replied, not taking her eyes of the exploding 'snapE' (newly invented by James and Sirius) she was playing with Peter, Sirius and James.  
  
"Want to meet up sometime during the hols?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.  
  
"Why not? Sure!" Phoebe smiled at her. Just then, Snape exploded.  
  
"Ahh! No way, I made sure Snape was not in danger when it was my turn!" Phoebe protested.  
  
"Come on, admit it. Snape exploded at the sight of you," Peter laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, Dad! I'm home!" Lily shouted happily as she bounced into her home.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, welcome home," Her mother gave a tired smile as she gave Lily a hug. Lily returned the hug.  
  
Her father, on the other hand, only nodded at her, and his head retreated behind the newspaper again. Petunia was nowhere to be seen.  
  
What's happening? Lily wondered as she looked at her parents' attitudes.  
  
  
  
There! A cliffhanger! If there are actually people reading this, I hope you will review and tell me what you think! Please! The reviews are all that keeps me going! 


	6. The secret

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any characters here, except the parents and Phoebe I guess. -Sigh- I want Lily and James! =P  
  
Author's Note: Sigh feeling down lately I guess. I failed my DELF (some kind of French exam). Hmm thanks Fireangel, drunkenfairy, Arrora, Clar (unicorn), Laven and Ti! Je vous aime! Haha~ You guys rocked my world!  
  
Actually, I was planning to skip the 2nd year after this chapter, since the plot will more or less begin only in the third year. If I put in the 2nd year, it will just be something like a touch and go kind of thing anyway. So pls review and tell me (in the review) if you'd rather I write the 2nd year as well or just skip to the 3rd year! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That night, after an extremely silent dinner with Petunia (who had finally come out of her room. Lily thought she was hibernating inside) fidgeting and Sam casting dark looks at Serena, Lily approached her sister with curiosity.  
  
"Petunia, what happened?" She asked, catching up with her when she was walking back to her room.  
  
"Mum..and dad, they having been quarrelling for the past few weeks, though I don't know what it was about," Petunia replied, with a tinge of sadness in her voice and unusually, without any traces of sacasm.  
  
"Over what? Why? How did it happen?" Lily bombarded her with questions, hoping to understand the situation better. It was unlike her parents to quarrel for that long.  
  
"I told you, I don't know! I would tell you if I could!" Petunia snapped at her with irritation evident in her eyes.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I just thought..well maybe you might know," Lily mumbled, hurt.  
  
However, much to her surprise (and maybe Petunia herself), Petunia reached out and gave Lily a tight hug.  
  
"Don't worry. Mum and dad..they will get over it eventually," She comforted both Lily and herself.  
  
Lily smiled a sad smile. "I hope so. Hey I'm going to get some stuff from kitchen to munch for the tv show later. You coming?"  
  
Petunia smiled. It had been a long time since she has smiled at me, Lily suddenly realized.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. I'm going up to my room. Have a fun time watching tv."  
  
"Sure." With that, Lily turned back into the direction of the kitchen. However, as she passed her parents' bedroom, she heard some muffled voices. As curiosity got the better of her, she pressed her eyes next to the door, trying to grasp what they were talking. (A/N: Yeah I know this is similar to Harry eavesdropping on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation in the third book! Like mother, like son. =P)  
  
"Sam, I'm sure we can talk it over. Why do you have to insist on it?"  
  
"Rena, that's beside the point. Why did you keep it from me in the first place?"  
  
"What good will it do for you to know?"  
  
"At least I would know my wife did not hide any secrets from me! I would know that my wife trusts me!"  
  
"I trust you, but would you still love me as much if you know I am who I am? Would you?"  
  
"Damn it Serena Evans! Of course I will! Do you doubt me so much as to let me live under the elusion that my wife is a normal person for the rest of my life when she isn't?"  
  
"What do you mean, normal? I am as normal as it could be!"  
  
"Then why did you choose to hide it from me all these years! Damn it! And here I was, thinking that Lily being a witch was just coincidence, when it's because she inherited your bloodline! You and the rest of your family are all freaking witches and wizards, and you chose to tell me only after 15 years of marriage!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to hide it from you so long. But surely we can talk it over about Lily's education?"  
  
"We already have, Serena. It's all for the best. I just want our family to lead a normal life without ANY interference from the wizarding world!"  
  
At here, Lily stood outside the door, stunned. Her mother, a witch? And her father wanted her to quit studying in Hogwarts? How did all these happened? And judging by what her father said, her maternal relatives were all magical? Why didn't she know it before?  
  
Then why did her mother prevent her from entering the barrier at platform 9 ¾? Was she trying to act as muggle as possible?  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, she returned to her room, all tidbits forgotten. As she flopped down on her bed, she glanced at the ceiling in her room.  
  
The moon and stars painted there had been a joint effort between her parents for her. Would there come a time when things like that come to an end? Lily closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"No," she tried to convince herself, "It will never, never!"  
  
Just at that moment, there came a knock on the door. "Come in," Lily said dully, her eyes still on the ceiling.  
  
It was her mother.  
  
"Darling, we have to talk," she told Lily gently as she sat down on one corner of Lily's bed.  
  
"What do you want to talk about? I don't want to talk!" Lily pulled her comforter up over her head, trying to escape reality.  
  
Serene sighed. Her daughter could really be difficult at times.  
  
"Lily, I have something to tell you. Something really important. For both me and you."  
  
"You want to tell me you are a witch," Lily's muffled voice came under the comforter. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Serena was surprised. "How did you know?" She asked.  
  
Lily's glum face appeared out of the comforter.  
  
"I heard everything between you and dad," She replied in a flat tone.  
  
"Darling, just answer me. Do you want to go to Hogwarts still?" Serena asked, her eyes looking directly at Lily.  
  
Lily's eyebrows furrowed together into a frown. When her mother asked, her first instinct was to shout 'yes!', but the image of Potter tricking her came into her mind, and she hesitated. It would be a blessing never to see him again.  
  
After a few seconds, Lily answered, "I suppose so. Hogwarts is fun."  
  
"Would you want to be moved to a normal school, like your sister?" Serena asked again, waiting for Lily's answer.  
  
"God, no! I'll hate those schools..they aren't the same as Hogwarts!" Lily replied quickly. Serena gave a small and weary smile, as she stroked Lily's long red hair.  
  
"You are just like me..red hair, the temper..and the wizarding blood. My daughter," She smiled gently at Lily's upturned face, whose face still wore a worried look.  
  
"Mum, if my school is the problem is the problem between you and dad, I don't mind going to a normal school. I mean it," Lily returned her smile with a crooked one.  
  
"No, darling, I won't allow it. My daughter must finish her education at Hogwarts," Serena replied firmly, then added, "Actually, my purpose in talking to you was to reveal all that to you, but since you have already heard our conversation, I guess there's not much need to anymore. Have a good night, darling."  
  
However, before she went out, Lily called out, "Mum!"  
  
"Yes Lil'?"  
  
"Why was it you didn't know about the barrier to platform 9 ¾? I mean, you being a witch and all..and the screaming when you saw the owl."  
  
It was then Lily's mother smiled a true smile. "I was shocked by the sudden appearance from the owl, not because I haven't seen one, and I was from Beauxbatons."  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few days, the atmosphere in the Evans family still remained tense, and even though Lily knew what was going on, she didn't know her parents' decision yet.  
  
Petunia, on the other hand, was ignorant of everything except for the fact that her parents were not on talking terms. No matter how she badgered Lily, lily wouldn't tell her, for Lily knew she was touchy about the topic on wizardry.  
  
However, on one particular morning, an owl came to deliver Lily a piece of mail. The moment it fluttered onto their breakfast table, Sam's face darkened as Lily took the letter uncertainly from the owl. Serena nodded at Lily, signaling it was alright for her to open the letter. She did.  
  
Hey Lily! Phoebe here! Do you want to come over to my house for a week during this holidays? I have also invited Remus along, since I know you get along well with him. If you don't mind, I will invite Sirius, Peter...and urm, James along too. Do reply soon!  
  
Love, Phoebe  
  
Lily looked up from her letter, to see her father's eyes on her.  
  
"What did that letter say?"  
  
"My- my friend just asked me if I could go over to her house for a week during these holidays.." Lily replied, her eyes begging her mum to agree to it.  
  
Serena on the other hand, was uncertain about it. Should she?  
  
  
  
Should I continue? Maybe I should, I'm really tempted to skip the 2nd year, sigh. Guess I will continue..  
  
  
  
In the end, Lily was not allowed to go to Phoebe's house, no matter how she begged. Her father was adamant about it.  
  
"No Lily, you know we have a family problem right now. We need to sort it out, and the last thing we need is having you out of the house unnecessarily," he had answered Lily in a final sort of voice when she begged him.  
  
"Then why can't we sort it out now?" She would whine, hoping against hope that her parents would allow her out of the house. She couldn't stand another minute in the house with her mother and father quarrelling every night, sometimes in their room and sometimes in the living room.  
  
But her father would always decide against talking to them at that moment.  
  
"Your mother and I have not even sorted it between ourselves yet. Give us some more time."  
  
Thus, for the rest of the week, Lily sulked, thinking of all the fun she was missing out at Phoebe's house. She missed all of them immensely, and even James, and that's saying a lot.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Finally, one evening, just after dinner, the Sam had the whole family sit down together and talk. Petunia had a worried look on her face, as if she could sense that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Lily, however, bit her lip nervously, since she knew this talk would decide whether she could return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Now girls, I- I have something to tell you," Serena clasped her hands together nervously, "I am a..witch."  
  
"WHAT? Mum you got to be joking!" Petunia shouted in disbelief. Her mother? How absurd could it get?  
  
"No Petunia dear I'm not," Serena replied in a soft tone, "Lily inherited my wizarding abilities."  
  
"Then why didn't I? Why was it Lily?"  
  
"You followed your father I guess," as Serena said that, her eyes arrowed onto Lily.  
  
"Lil', are you alright? You seemed..zoned out."  
  
Lily looked at her mother's concerned face. "What am I supposed to say? Wow?" She replied dully.  
  
Just then, Sam cleared his throat and the attention was returned to him.  
  
"Girls, you mum and I have been having a discussion on..Lily's education and Your mum. In the end, we..we..we still couldn't come up with a compromise, and so.." At here, he trailed off, then resumed his talking, "We have decided to separate for a while. Just to cool things off.."  
  
Lily couldn't believe her ears. Was this her parents they were talking about? A couple with so much love between them would actually separate because of..their children?  
  
Petunia glared at Lily. "It's all your fault, you..you..freak! You caused our whole family to break up! Why don't you just go to a normal school like mine, instead of that freak school! I hate you!"  
  
With that, Petunia ran all the way up to her room and slammed the door, leaving Lily standing there motionless. Slowly, she grasped the situation.  
  
"Mum and dad quarreled because of me..it's all my fault. Mum and dad quarreled because of me..it's all my fault. Mum and dad-" She mumbled to herself over and over again, hugging her knees to herself.  
  
Serena looked at Sam, both with worry all over their faces.  
  
"No, darling, it's not your fault! We argued because we couldn't see eye to eye about some topics!" Serena tried to convince Lily, but it was of no use. Lily had completely zoned out, oblivious to what others were talking about.  
  
  
  
Urm ok I guess that's it. So should the next chapter be about the 2nd year or 3rd year? Please review quickly! =) 


	7. third year

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter related characters, except for Phoebe and well, the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Truth be told, initially I thought my fanfic wasn't very nice, since I figured after so many chapters, I still haven't gotten to the juicy parts, you readers must be bored by now and give up on it. But I just couldn't bring myself to cut all the parts before, because they were important in the storyline. Thus, I'm really grateful to all the readers out there who are waiting patiently for the romance to come out.  
  
By the way, all my reviewers, you rock! Yeah! My goal for my story was originally just 20 reviews (ok, the lower the expectation, the lesser the disappointment), but I can't believe I already have more than that when my story has just barely touched the plot! Oh my god! -squeals in joy-  
  
By the way, don't worry, I know where the story is going. I have already planned it out. -grins-  
  
Now, for the thanks part (I know this is getting a bit long but sorry..)  
  
Senna - first one to review the last chapter! =) Thanks for giving me the advice!  
  
Arrora - Thanks for your advice too, and true, nothing can really happen when they are 12. =P  
  
Laven - Skip the second year! =) thanks!  
  
Shattered Dreams - Thanks for reviewing my chapter. Your fanfic rocks too! =P  
  
froggie-freak33 - Thanks for all your suggestions! They are really interesting, but I'm planning for something for dramatic to come...I was thinking they could both stay together during Christmas..oops, not telling! Read on to find out then =). By the way, you are my 27th reviewer. My favourite number!  
  
Fireangel - Your are welcome! And yeah, I'm continuing. =P  
  
Now on with the story (Betcha you are thinking 'finally')  
  
Can't believe it took up one whole page of MS word though. Okok, I will continue..  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
One year later-  
  
"Remus!" Lily shouted in joy as she flung herself towards him at platform 9 ¾.  
  
He laughed as he swung her around.  
  
"So eager to see me?" He teased. Lily laughed.  
  
"Obvious, isn't it?" As she said so, Lily let go of Remus and took a good look at him.  
  
"What's up?" Remus gave her a lopsided smile. "Anything wrong with me?"  
  
"No..it's just that you seem to have grown taller. I have to reach more to hug you now," Lily answered thoughtfully.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Lily," he talked as though he was speaking to a five year old child, "Just because you haven't grown doesn't mean others have stunted growth, you know."  
  
"Hey! That's your best friend you are talking about!" Lily exclaimed as she punched him playfully on the arm. Remus yelped in mock pain.  
  
"Who's talking about best friends?" Phoebe grinned as she appeared through the barrier.  
  
"Phoe!" Lily squealed as she squeezed Phoebe into a tight hug. Phoebe choked.  
  
"Ok ok, that's enough, I know I'm welcome," She laughed. Lily grinned.  
  
"Time really passes fast huh," Remus commented, smiling, "It seemed like only a while before while we were second years, and we were in the exact same place then!"  
  
"Yeah, and Lily and James both couldn't make it for the stayover at my house," Phoebe replied, smiling too, "And when we asked them about it, they both muttered 'Family problem' at the same time. We were wondering if it was because they were in the urm," Here Phoebe raised her eye brows suggestively at Lily and laughed, "Same family. You know, marriage.."  
  
At the mention of her family problem, Lily's face darkened. Her parents still had not get together, yet. They will be together again someday, Lily comforted herself, don't worry. With that, she looked at both Remus and Phoebe and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Come on, let's go find a compartment. My legs are aching," She said in a false bright voice as she walked off towards the train.  
  
Remus and Phoebe looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"Jeez, guess I shouldn't have said that," Phoebe muttered guiltily as she followed Remus to the train.  
  
"Nah, you didn't mean it too. It's not exactly your fault anyway," Remus comforted.  
  
"Sigh, I hope Lily won't be too angry."  
  
"She won't. She never stays angry for long."  
  
"You seem to know her well, don't you?"  
  
"Haha, of course. She's my best friend afterall."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As they talked, they finally came to the compartment where Lily was. As Remus had anticipated, Lily was no longer angry. She just sat there with her face blank looking at the window.  
  
Remus sighed. It had been like that throughout second year too. Each time she received a letter from her family via the owl, she would go up by herself to the common room to read it, and each time he would find her staring at the scenery by the window when he entered the common room. After trying countless times to find out what was wrong with her, she finally broke down and confessed to him, and that was when they became the best of friends.  
  
Just at that moment, they heard Sirius' voice floating over.  
  
"Man that guy," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "He can be heard even before he can be seen."  
  
Just at that moment, Sirius, James and Peter burst through the door.  
  
"Hello all! We are back!" Peter grinned.  
  
"My dear fans," James gestured to an imaginary audience.  
  
"And my dear air-conditioners," Sirius added, "We are finally here!"  
  
However, to the trio's surprise, none of the other three laughed. On the contrary, Phoebe even looked pissed.  
  
"Shut up," She told them in a snappish tone, pointing to Lily's huddled heap at the corner of the compartment.  
  
"Sheesh Lily, what happened? You didn't even crack a smile at my pun!" Sirius exclaimed in a concerned voice. Lily didn't reply.  
  
"Er, Sirius, don't bother," Remus told him, "Lily kind of..blocks everyone out of her mind when she is thinking of some stuff."  
  
"You sure? She doesn't look like she's thinking, more like reminiscing," James answered with a frown.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Aren't they the same?"  
  
"Not really. The only similarity lies in that they both require the power of the mind."  
  
"And thus we can conclude that to reminisce is to think," Sirius answered helpfully.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes again. James and Sirius grinned, then turned their attention back to Lily.  
  
"Are you sure she's ok, Remus?" Sirius asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Technically, no. But it's not like we can do anything to help."  
  
"Hey Lily, get better soon!"  
  
"..ok, she's not replying me."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Shut up. You know I hate that phrase."  
  
"Precisely. That's why I said it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You started the conversation anyway."  
  
"Well, now I've ended it. So shut up!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that James tugged at Sirius and Peter and they started playing Exploding Snape. Phoebe refused to play since Snape always exploded at her turn. She seriously thought it was jinxed. Thus, she was curled up at another corner reading "101 Ways to get back at your friends who play pranks on you".  
  
Meanwhile, Remus sat beside Lily with a worried look.  
  
"She should not slip into another world so often," he mumbled to himself as he looked at her, "It's bad for her."  
  
On more than one occasion, Lily had zoned out, but that was usually when only the two of them were present. She had a special ability, though Remus was not sure how or what, but it showed in her eyes each time she blanked out. Lily's eyes would turn from jade green to dark green and slowly into a stormy violet.  
  
Other than going to the shrieking Shack for his transformations during the full moon (the people still didn't know about it), Remus seldom left Lily alone when she slipped into those moods. He could never get tired of watching her eyes change color, he thought. However, these occasions usually left Lily lethargic and weary, thus giving her a look similar to his own after his transformations.  
  
Remus shook his head. I should try to cheer her up more often, he thought, even though she does look better with violet eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his daydream.  
  
"Remus," Lily whispered, touching his arm, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Remus looked at Lily, "Yeah, of course I am. You should be the one worried. Are you alright?"  
  
"Me? Sure, why not?" Lily answered, trying to cover up. However, it could not escape Remus' eyes. Still, he respected her privacy and did not try to probe too much into it.  
  
"Ok then, if you are certain, but rest if you are tired," Remus gave Lily a searching look, then gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, I sure am," She smiled, then lay her head on Remus' shoulder, and before either of them knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
After a while, Peter nudged James in the ribs.  
  
"Hey James, do you think they are dating? They look cute," Peter commented.  
  
James snickered. "In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if they do."  
  
"That's true," Sirius piped up.  
  
"You know, for guys, you three are sure gossipy," Phoebe looked up from the top of her book.  
  
"Not as gossipy as you and Lily. For one, I know you both always stay up late for those..wadya call it? Those girly chats I guess, gossiping about who likes who and whether you look better with long hair and all those crap," James shot back, grinning.  
  
Phoebe looked shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
"Ahhh, we have our ways, darling," Sirius answered airily.  
  
"And by the way, I know for a fact some girl named Sue or what has a crush on me, known to me by the courtesy of your lips," James sniggered.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone! Sue doesn't want anyone to know!"  
  
"Eh? Then why did you tell Lily?"  
  
"'Cos that's girls' talk!"  
  
"Girls. A bunch of crap," James replied just as a book went sailing towards his head.  
  
"Help help! Attempted murder of James Potter! She is cutting off the Potter family line!"  
  
"That's lame, and it was only a book!"  
  
"Well," Peter observed, "You could have killed him still, given er, his fragile body."  
  
"You guys are hopeless."  
  
"We never own Hope anyway," Sirius replied.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, we know you mean you are mean."  
  
"I choose not to reply." "But you just did."  
  
"Argh! Shut up!"  
  
With that, the three grinned, and slapped their hands together into a high five, and returning to Exploding Snape.  
  
Ok, please tell me what you think!!! Thanks! ^____^ 


	8. lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Well sorry for this late chapter, cos I was sick a few days before, and my inspiration seemed to have gone with my sickness. Sorry! Well anyway, I'm back again!  
  
By the way, pls leave your email when you review if you want me to mail you when my chapter is up. =)  
  
Firstly, my thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
Arrora - Thank you for your compliment! I will try my best to make the story better!  
  
Ti - Hi there! Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter! I'm sorry I left out your name in Chapter 7 cos I only thanked those people who reviewed chapter 6. Anyway, I hope you will continue to read my story!  
  
Froggie-freak33 - Heh thanks, but if I ever need help, I will come to you!  
  
Nicole - Of cos there will be romance between Lily and James!! I'm an ultimate L/J fan/air-conditioner! Haha!  
  
Meat - Haha, mich you are clever. Fine fine =P.  
  
|cE^ - Thanks for your compliment! Hey how is it that you know I know Chinese?  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter! Thanks Laven for being my personal advisor by the way! =)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Finally back home!" Phoebe shouted happily as Hogwarts came in view.  
  
Finally back home, Lily repeated, but the words only echoed in her head. Silently.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Hagrid waved to them as he beamed. All seven of them grinned back, bounding out of the train, towards Hogwarts.  
  
At the Great hall, the sorting ceremony began as Professor Mcgonagall read out the list of names on her parchment. Next to Lily, James yawned.  
  
"This is the boring-est ceremy I have ever seen," he whispered as he watched the train of first-years lining up to walk to the stool.  
  
"It can't be the boring-est," Lily whispered back, though wondering the reason behind her whispering.  
  
"And why not, Lily dear?"  
  
"Because you didn't see the first sorting ceremony; you were involved in it. So that means you have only seen two, and when you compare two, you can only use boring-er, and not boring-est."  
  
"Argh. Shut up about grammar."  
  
"Well, grammar is an important part of our lives."  
  
Here, Sirius who heard the entire conversation, interrupted, "If it is so important, then you should know there's no such word as boring-est in the first place!"  
  
Lily gave Sirius a glare as James snickered.  
  
"Thanks pal," James grinned, patting Sirius on the back. Sirius pretended to look surprised.  
  
"For what? That comment was aimed at you too! Seriously, don't you know your grammar?"  
  
That shut James up as Lily laughed.  
  
Finally, the ceremony was finished, and James' glum expression cleared. Food magically appeared on the dishes as the students tucked in hungrily. After a long time, dinner was finished and the Gryffindor prefect (Arthur Weasley) led the students to their common room.  
  
The moment Lily entered, she felt a sense of warmth enveloped her, and she smiled. Seeing her contented expression, Remus smiled too, and commented, "Looks like you missed it here."  
  
Lily nodded, then yawned. "I'm kind of tired after all these activity. I think I'm going straight up to the girls' dorm, hit the showers and then sleep. Night Remus."  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
At that moment, James chose to comment, "Only pigs feel tired after eating, you know, LILY."  
  
Lily, who was already halfway up the staircase, turned back with a scowl, and was about to retort when an idea came to her mind. As she took out her wand, she muttered, "Exprelo!" and pointed her wand at James laughing figure.  
  
Before James could run away, the spell hit him, and he started yawning continuously.  
  
"Look who's tired now?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Hey..take this..char..charm..of..me!" James tried to shout through his yawns as Lily ignored him and slammed the girls' dorm door shut.  
  
"Well James, at least you will learn to keep your mouth shut when Lily's around," Peter clucked sympathetically.  
  
"Not that he's able to now," Sirius sniggered, as James shot him a glare while yawning.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Remus woke up to find James sitting on the bed, rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
"What's the matter now?" Remus asked, amused.  
  
"Go tell that best friend of yours she's a freak! I was still yawning while sleeping! And now my jaw is all sore! Oh man!" James complained with a sour expression on his face.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Well, you had to offend her first. You kind of deserve it anyway."  
  
James looked outraged. "Hey! I'm supposed to be your best friend too! How can you..betray me?!"  
  
"Remus didn't. He was just merely being impartial, aren't you?" Sirius interjected, hoping to prevent it from becoming into a full-blown quarrel.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't helping either side!"  
  
"That's unfair! You two always speak up for Lily!"  
  
"No we aren't! James, stop being so childish, and get a bath for goodness sake, we are running late."  
  
"WHAT?! ME, childish? I-" Here James was carried by Remus and Sirius into the bathtub.  
  
"Just bathe and shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the Great Hall, Lily gave James a huge fake smile the moment he entered.  
  
"Good morning!" She chirped, as Sirius and Remus groaned. They knew it would start all over again.  
  
James scowled at Lily, obviously not in the mood and condition to talk anymore, given his raw jaw.  
  
Lily, however, seated herself in between Phoebe and Remus immediately, to avoid James trying to 'settle the problem' with her. Fortunately, nothing much happened, until the group started to disperse, each going to his respective lessons.  
  
As James walked along the corridor, he was cornered by two slytherins. "Well, what do we have here?" One of the slytherins, Lucius Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Potter's jaw got too raw from kissing?" Severus Snape, another slytherin, drawled.  
  
"That's crap! Now will you let me get to my lesson?" James replied angrily.  
  
"Don't you think we should have a little talk regarding the last prank you played on me?" Malfoy sneered. However, James did not flinch.  
  
"Get a life," James rolled his eyes, "how much can you discuss about a prank? Or maybe you don't have the brains to make one and you need my help?"  
  
Severus looked livid, and was about to punch him in the stomach when Proffessor Flitwick appeared in the corridor.  
  
"Boys," he asked in a sternest voice he could manage, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor," Malfoy muttered as they gave James another glare and went away. After thanking Professor Flitwick, James tried to find his way to the divination classroom once again.  
  
At last, he managed, though he was fifteen minutes late. Professor Trelawny did not look pleased.  
  
"Please try to come on time the next lesson, Mr. Potter. The interruption of lessons clouds my Inner Eye. Take a seat quickly."  
  
Unfortunately, the only vacant seat was beside Lily. Both, obviously, did not look pleased with the arrangement. Grumbling inwardly, James seated himself.  
  
During the lesson, they had to work on palm reading. James, holding up Lily's palm, frowned, while Lily looked extremely pissed.  
  
"Well, what does the book say?" She asked, after her palm went under the scrutiny of James for a few minutes.  
  
"Hmm, the book says this line means you are..wait, let me take a look, yeah it says you are a person who likes to make trouble, especially for innocent people-" Lily snickered as she glanced at her own book, but let James continue, "And that you are an extremely stupid person who will never make it big in life."  
  
"Oh really?" She replied, as James gave her a vigorous nod. "Let me have a look at your palm then."  
  
With that, she took hold of his hand and turned his palm towards her. "Your palm tells me you are an arrogant and idiotic git, who has enough brains to fill an eggcup and that you are mischievous and dumb and everything else that's undesirable."  
  
"That's not true!" James protested, "You are not even looking at the book!"  
  
"Well, I'm clever enough to know what the lines mean without referring to the book."  
  
"You can't! You are supposed to be stupid!"  
  
"I'm not! You made that up!"  
  
"Well, so did you!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
"You-" As their quarrels became increasingly louder, Professor Trelawny finally had to calm both parties down. By the end of the lesson, James and Lily were so irate that they would not even look at the other party in the eye.  
  
After Divination, Lily stomped down the corridor, on her way to Muggle studies. To her surprise and annoyance, James followed.  
  
After a few more minutes, Lily whirled around. "What do you think you are trying to do? Follow me around?" She spat at James.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "As though that's enjoyable. I'm just on my way to Muggle studies."  
  
Surprised, Lily replied, "That's what I'm heading for to! I don't believe you!"  
  
"Look if you don't believe me!" James handed her his timetable. As Lily scanned through his lessons, she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't believe it! All our lessons are the same!"  
  
"Whoope-do. That's even better than striking lottery," James noted glumly.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few months, things continued that way. Lily and James were forced together all day, and they literally see each other from the moment they wake up to the point they sleep.  
  
At one point, Lily couldn't stand James anymore. "Really, he's a horror," she would complain to Remus, as he tried to comfort her.  
  
However, one day, Lily couldn't stand it anymore. She stopped James' chattering in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"Look James," She started, "I'm not going to stand all these nonsense from you. One of these days I'm going crazy!"  
  
"Well, you already are-" James tried to replied, but stopped when Lily gave him a death glare.  
  
"Let's have a compromise," She suggested, "As long as you don't hit me with sarcastic remarks, I will stop hexing you. Deal?"  
  
"Those are not sarcastic remarks! They are corny!" James argued, but quailed under Lily's stare. "Ok ok, they are sarcastic.."  
  
"So deal?"  
  
"Sigh. Ok. Somehow, I have a feeling I'm getting the bad end of the deal."  
  
"Then shut that feeling."  
  
Generally, life got easier after that, and both of them became better friends, rather than enemies. The least they could do was not to fly at each other's throats the moment they met.  
  
That night, Lily stayed up late in the common room alone, finishing her homework. It was one of those few times Remus was not with her. All of a sudden, she realized she felt alone. As she pondered about the question, her mind drifted from her work to Remus.  
  
"I wonder where he is now. He's not sleeping..definitely not, he must be somewhere else, but where? He's always away somewhere during this month too..I wonder why," Lily mumbled to herself, "I wonder when he's returning. I miss him. It always feels good to have him next to me."  
  
Slowly, she smiled to herself as she recalled the times Remus chatted with her late into the night and the times he sat next to her, observing her when she was zoned out. Though she did not say it, she was aware he was always there, and it made her feel safe.  
  
Through the silence of the night, Lily's mind became full of Remus. She thought of the way his mouth would curve upwards when he wanted to laugh at something atrocious she said, yet restraining himself not to, and the way his eyes would twinkle when he mentioned something funny, and the glint in his eyes that showed he was about to play a trick on her.  
  
She thought of all his smiles, his glum faces and all his caring ways towards her, like how he would bring her a mug of hot chocolate whenever she woke up from a nightmare, how he placed her birthday present under her pillow so that she would find it the first thing in the morning, and all the other things he did for her, and her alone.  
  
As she twirled her quill around her fingers, Lily pictured with a dreamy smile the way he would hold her hands, the sizzling sensation when he would kiss her, the way he would hug her.suddenly, her mind stopped and reeled back, stopping at a horrible realization.  
  
"Oh no," she moaned, "I can't be falling in love with my best friend, can I?" 


	9. weird?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Hi there again! I just read through my story and realized there's still A LOT of STUFF to be written (according to the guideline I have written) So I think I will have to rush through some of the things, and not go into finer details like the chapters before. Guess you readers prefer this way anyway. But it's just too bad if I get carried away..  
  
Now for the thanks part! ^______^  
  
Ti - Thanks for every review you have send! I hope you will continue to read more! ^_^  
  
Jesusfreak7777777 - Jeez, that's a lot of 7s there. No offence though. =P Anyway, thanks for your compliment!  
  
Nicole - Well, don't worry. This is an L/J Fic! Just that my summary says..well, what it says anyway. Hang on, L/J romance coming!  
  
Fireangel - Thanks for all your reviews and I'm glad you like my story!!!  
  
Beatlevixen - Thanks! I will try to post as soon as I can! (In between my work and stuff)  
  
|cE^ - Thanks!! Xie4 xie4 ni3 de3 kua1 jiang3! ^__^  
  
Finally.Chapter Nine!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"I wonder if I got to live with this my whole life," Remus muttered, tired and weary after his transformations at the shrieking shack. He was returning to the Gryffindor common room, with the help of Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Finally, both of them reached the portrait.  
  
"Twinkle lights," Professor Mcgonagall said, as the fat lady woke up grumpily.  
  
"If you say so," she muttered, as she swung open.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Lupin. Have a good rest," Professor mcgonagall gave him a small smile. He returned the smile with a weak one, and crawled through the hole, and into the common room. The moment he entered, the first thing which he saw was a sleeping figure lying on the floor, with her face on a piece of parchment and a quill in her hands. He smiled. No one could mistake that fiery red hair. It must be Lily.  
  
As he looked at her, he suddenly realized that she..she looked like an angel. A very beautiful angel, he thought, a small smile playing on his lips. The way her hair curled around her small face, the way her deep-set jade eyes sparkled when she was excited, the way she slept with a smile..all these small little details were deeply imprinted onto his mind.  
  
He remembered all the times she had stood by his side when he was in trouble, the way she would turn her head to one side and laugh, giving him a tight hug when she was delighted, and the times she looked into his eyes when he was troubled and seem to understand all his troubles without words. The way she would defend him in front of Sirius and James, and the way she tilted her head and laugh at his jokes, no matter how lame they were.  
  
He smiled widely and stupidly to himself as he recalled the times, when she was sweet, delighted, sad, angry, worried..he remembered every single one of them.  
  
Slowly, he approached her. However, before he could wake her up, he saw a note for him in her neat handwriting, pinned down by a bottle of ink. He read it softly to himself.  
  
"Stupid Remus!" The letter read, "Where are you? How could you go out and have fun without me? Geez. Anyway, I'm dead tired waiting for you. Wake me up when you've read this note. Feel guilty, cos I needed someone to help me with this Potions homework (Stupid Prof. Marsh) and you are not there. Tata! Now time to wake me up!"  
  
He laughed. The letter was just so lily-ish; he couldn't help it. He tapped Lily on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Lily?" He called softly, seeing her stir. After a moment, she woke up.  
  
"Ohremusyourbac.." She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and giving him a happy smile. Suddenly, she cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"My hair! Is it messy?" She exclaimed, conjuring a mirror up and peering into it intently.  
  
Remus gave her an odd smile. It was not like Lily to care about her looks, not in front of him and certainly not at that time too.  
  
"It looks fine," He commented, ruffling it. She quickly stopped him.  
  
"Don't! It will only mess it up further!"  
  
"Since when do you care so much about your hair?"  
  
"Since I started lik- never mind," Lily added hastily, then turned to him with a small smile.  
  
"It's pretty late. I'm going up to bed. I think you'd better go too."  
  
"Go where? To your bed too?" Remus replied without thinking, then blushed at what he said.  
  
Lily laughed. "You wish! Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Just wanted to see you. Night!"  
  
"Night Lily," Remus replied, and then gave her a hug. Though surprised, Lily hugged back, then packed her stuff and trooped upstairs.  
  
Remus smiled to himself again. Somehow, her admitting that she stayed up just because she wanted to see him made him feel warm and fuzzy all inside. He grinned, and then went up to bed, glad that no one could see his huge grin in the dark.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you see that stupid grin hanging on Remus' face ever since morning?" James laughed as Sirius winked.  
  
"Duh!" Sirius replied, "Only a blockhead could miss it. His grin stretched for miles!"  
  
"Yeah!" Peter added, laughing too, as the three of them went down to the common room where Remus already was, waiting for them. Lily and Phoebe were nearby, chatting with another group of girls.  
  
"Look at Lily," James hissed at Sirius.  
  
"Since when do you start looking at her?"  
  
"No, I mean, really! Look at her face!"  
  
"Oh man! Her grin is identical to Remus!"  
  
"Do you think they are together?"  
  
"No surprise there." "True, but if they are, we have one more thing to tease them about!" James grinned wickedly, as Remus greeted them with a wide smile, and Lily with a similar one, and they all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, James and Lily walked along the corridor to their lessons, Lily with a beaming face and a today-is-the-best-day-of-my-life attitude, and James with a curious look.  
  
"Hey Lily, Let me tell you a joke," he started, betting Lily would tell him to shut up or hex him.  
  
"Hmm go on."  
  
"HUH? Uh..ok. One day, there was this woman who was going to the market. Just as she was crossing the road to the market, she saw a man standing directly opposite her. This man was dressed in green pants, green shirt with a green jacket and a green cap. Suddenly, he dropped his pants in front of her. She saw, and fainted. So what's the moral of the story?" James asked, guessing she would say the joke was stupid and immature and perverted. Instead-  
  
"Uh, guys shouldn't scare women in that way?" Lily guessed.  
  
"No..never cross the road when the green man is flashing," James answered.  
  
To his utmost surprise, Lily laughed. "That's funny! Haha!"  
  
"Ok that's it!"  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"You are seriously not yourself today!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are laughing at my jokes!"  
  
"Well they are funny!"  
  
"You have never said my jokes were funny!"  
  
"Well, they are!" With that, Lily laughed again, and pulled James' arm. "C'mon, we are late for Potions!"  
  
Even in Potions, James could see that Lily was seriously abnormal. Firstly, she was humming songs while listening to Professor Marsh, something that she would never do and never let James do, since he was her partner. According to her, it will disrupt her thoughts and concentration.  
  
When they were working on a potion that was supposed to erase anything possible, Lily was still humming. Eventually, James got irritated (which was a very seldom thing).  
  
"LILY! Stop all that humming! It's getting on my nerves!" He hissed at her.  
  
To further annoy him, Lily gave him a bright smile. "Really? But I feel alright!"  
  
"ArgH! You are-" James started, but what Lily was didn't matter, for he had accidentally spilled the potion on Lily's potions assignment.  
  
"Oh oh. Lily! I'm really sorry!" James pleaded, hoping Lily won't turn him into a frog for the rest of the day.  
  
"What? That was my potions assignment! Marsh is going to kill me this time!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really sorry! Forgive me!" James backed away as he apologized.  
  
"Sigh. I guess that was just an accident. Forget it," Lily sighed, and went back to work.  
  
James approached her cautiously. "you mean..forget it, as in, forget it ever happened?"  
  
"Yeah. What can we do now? This spell is irreversible. I just have to explain to Marsh then."  
  
James looked as though Lily's head just exploded. "You are not going to do..anything to me?" he squeaked.  
  
"Like what can I do?"  
  
"Uh, ok never mind."  
  
True enough, Professor Marsh deducted 20 points from Gryffindor when Lily confessed to her. Instead of complaining to James for the rest of the day, like she usually did, she just told James not to touch her stuff again.  
  
For the rest of the day, it went on like that. No matter what James did, Lily was still in a good mood, and instead of being delighted, James became worried.  
  
Finally, James approached her that evening.  
  
"Uh Lily, did some alien from Mars possess you today or what?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been acting strange all day!"  
  
"Well, I'm just happy," Lily replied, and she left it at that.  
  
Exasperated, James discussed the issue with Sirius, who had most lessons with Remus.  
  
"So how's it with Remus?" James asked, shooting glances at Lily occasionally.  
  
"Weird. He even offered to help me do my charms assignment, can you believe it?"  
  
"Lily's been acting all weird too," James told Sirius in an undertone, relating all the events that happened that day.  
  
"Wow," was all Sirius could say, "Never knew Lily could be so agreeable to you."  
  
"Precisely! So that must be it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus and Lily!"  
  
"In love!"  
  
"Yeah!" James exclaimed as he and Sirius exchanged identical evil grins.  
  
"Ok, so what do we do now?" 


	10. christmas eve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Sheesh, only one review for the last chapter..ok, I know it's not very interesting, but oh well, I hope there will be more reviews this time round. =(  
  
Thanks Ti by the way (Shorti?!), and Dark-moon-Angel for reviewing my 8th chapter! I do hope you will continue reading! ^__^  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
That night, before the boys went to bed, Sirius, James and Peter cornered Remus into one side of the dorm.  
  
"Out with it, Re," James started, grinning.  
  
"With what?" Remus asked weakly, though he knew what was coming.  
  
"Lily!" Peter exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"I have nothing to say about her!" Remus point-blank refused to admit that he liked Lily. He knew what would happen if he did. The whole school would know by the next day.  
  
"You know.." Sirius told Remus thoughtfully, "Lily confessed to James she liked you, you know. I guess we will have to tell her that you don't return her feelings," Here, Sirius made an exaggerated sigh. "She will be so hurt."  
  
James snickered. "Yeah, can you bear the thought of hurting her?"  
  
"No way! She likes me? Oh man!" Remus suddenly grinned and hugged all his friends.  
  
"SHE LIKES ME! OH MY GOSH! LILY LIKES ME! AHHHHH!" Remus gave James a tight hug.  
  
"Did she tell you anything else?" Remus asked James eagerly.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"Uh," James gulped, "She said she liked everything about you..that you are the hottest boy she has ever seen."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, so you like Lily huh.."  
  
"DUH! I'm going to sleep now guys! Oh my god! She likes me!"  
  
"Ok now we are in deep trouble the moment Lily finds out about this," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Not really," Peter replied. Then they three huddled together to form a plan to bring those two together. (A/N: haha!)  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, as James and Lily were walking to their Astronomy lesson, James suddenly sighed. Lily looked surprised.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sigh..I don't know if I should tell you this," James sighed again, then looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Remus, he- sigh.."  
  
"What's up with Remus?" Lily nudged James, getting more curious by the minute.  
  
"He..has a crush. A REALLY BIG CRUSH," James told her, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Lily's face lit up with hope, then fell again. "So urm, who's the lucky girl?" She asked after some hesitation, trying to squash the disappointment that was welling inside her.  
  
James took a deep breath. "He told me, she's the best person he has ever known, she can't even be compared to his best friend-" Here Lily winced, but James continued, "And of course, I, JAMES POTTER, was offended, but then again, the one he likes is his other best friend..so what can I say?"  
  
Lily looked at James, uncertainty in her eyes. "His other best friend, best person he has ever known..me..Me..ME?! ME!!! AHH!!!" Lily squealed, then hugged James.  
  
"THANK YOU JAMES! THANKS FOR TELLING! REMUS LIKES ME!" With that, she squealed once more and ran all the way to her lesson.  
  
"Some friend she is," James stood there dumbfounded. "She didn't even wait for me!"  
  
That night, in the Gryffindor common room, no one could miss the HUGE grins on both Remus' and Lily's faces. They were absolutely bursting with happiness.  
  
Finally, Remus approached Lily. "Uh, Lily?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Lily, who was concentrating on her Charms assignment, looked behind and saw him. "Oh Remus!" She exclaimed, and promptly dropped her quill in surprise. James and Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Remus. I mean, yeah, I am Remus." Remus replied, equally flustered, "I was wondering if..you are free this Saturday..maybe we could go down to Hogsmeade together.."  
  
Just then, Peter interrupted, pretending to look confused. "But you two ALWAYS go to Hogsmeade together!"  
  
"Well, uh, yeah. That's true," Remus blabbered, while Lily turned crimson, "I was just uh, asking Lily to see if..she has other plans.."  
  
"Nonononononono.eh, I mean, no, of course not!" Lily quickly cut in.  
  
Remus grinned. "it's a date then," He smiled, and Lily returned it. Seeing the exchange between the two of them, James and Sirius grinned and gave each other a high five.  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday came. Lily, hand in hand with Remus, walked down the streets. It was nearing nine, which meant they had to return to Hogwarts soon. As both of them slowly halted to a stop, Remus took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily," He began.  
  
"Hmm?" Lily looked up at him, her eyes sparkling like they always did.  
  
Slowly, Remus ran his hands through his light brown hair, confused. Should he tell her? But he took one look at her upturned face, and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily, I..I like you."  
  
Lily looked surprised; she hadn't expected Remus to confess to her on their first date, and certainly not a time like that. Jeez, none of the romance novels she read had ever been so unromantic, Lily thought. Why didn't he wait till like, he saved her from some danger, then confessed to her?  
  
Nevertheless, Lily was determined to make her first romance romantic. With a small smile, she gave Remus a totally unexpected kiss on his lips.  
  
Remus jumped. He had expected her to confess too, or just to hug him. The kiss totally caught him off guard. Still, he kissed back hesitantly.  
  
Lily could feel Remus' warm lips still on hers. It was a strange feeling, yet it held no sparks, like how the romance novels depicted. She felt happy, though. The kiss was warm and reassuring, just like Remus. Slowly, she pulled back, and gave Remus a smile, a happy smile.  
  
Remus' heart leapt when she smiled at him. He returned it with a stupid daft grin, and gave her a hug before walking into the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
When they came back, James, Sirius, Peter and Phoebe were already seated in the common room expecting them and eagerly awaiting their return.  
  
"So how was it?" Phoebe asked slyly.  
  
"How was what?" Lily answered her question with another one, trying to avoid the unavoidable question.  
  
"C'mon guys! How was your date?" Sirius pressed on.  
  
Remus smiled, and Lily shrugged. She was still thinking about their kiss, thinking about how she could have made her first kiss more romantic.  
  
Lily yawned. "I'm going up to bed. I'm tired. Night Remus. Night everyone," She muttered, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, so what did you do to her?" James asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know! I mean, we kissed, then after that kiss, she smiled, but during the walk back, she started to turn moody," Remus confided, his face falling.  
  
"Well, Lily is a sucker for romance; we all know that," Peter commented. Phoebe nodded fervently.  
  
"She has always been telling me how wonderful her first kiss would be like. Like the one for her will be her knight in shining amour or something like that," Phoebe added.  
  
Sirius sniggered. "Sheesh," He laughed, "I can't imagine Remus in any type of amour."  
  
Remus' face turned sour. "Ah shut up Sirius. Maybe I..didn't make it romantic enough for her.."  
  
"Hmm, buddy, cheer up. Things like that require fate. You don't have to MAKE it," James patted his back sympathetically.  
  
"I guess so," Remus sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Lily got used to having Remus around, not as a best friend, but as a boyfriend. Sure, she got teased and all, but she still stuck by him.  
  
Before they all knew it, it was nearing Christmas, and they each returned to their own home respectively. Lily had been acting strange all day, and it had worried Remus, so he had told James to take care of her on his behalf. However, James was baffled.  
  
"How do you expect me to? I mean, why me?" He had asked.  
  
"She is-" Here Remus was cut off by Lily, who then gave him a light kiss on the lips and shoo-ed him into the train. He beamed and waved goodbye to her, apparently all thoughts of James forgotten. James groaned.  
  
That night, James trudged into the Gryffindor common room wearily, having just finished sending Peter, Sirius and Phoebe home (Remus was with Lily).  
  
"I wonder how I'm going to waste my time this holidays -again-," James muttered to himself as he told the fat lady the password dully. To further irritate him, she gave a big beam.  
  
"Staying over for the holidays again, Mr. Potter? Well I hope you have fun then! And it's indeed the password!" She smiled as she swung open the door. James gave an irritated grunt in response, and entered the common room, intending to spend the night on one of those cozy couches again.  
  
However, to his surprise, there was already someone sitting here, and that person was no other than-  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" James asked in surprise, half-happy that he wasn't going to spend another holiday alone in Hogwarts like before. Lily, though not on close terms with him, was better than nobody anyway.  
  
"Well, everyone's got to be somewhere. I just choose to be here," Lily answered grumpily, staring into the fire, with a book on her lap, forgotten.  
  
"That's true. At least you have something to look forward to while staying here," James observed, grinning at her.  
  
"And what's that? To be able to spend Christmas with you? It isn't a really ideal choice, James,"  
  
James laughed. He didn't know why, but seeing Lily's pissed face always managed to cheer him up. (Kind of mean here huh, but oh well...)  
  
"Aww come on, I can't be that bad can I?" He joked, trying to get her into a good mood so that he wouldn't end up getting screamed at or worse, with a broken bone.  
  
"MmmHm..better than my pa-" Lily started, then seeming to realize what she was talking about, she shut up again.  
  
"Better than who? Come on, tell.." James asked with curiosity.  
  
As Lily looked into his face, she felt the sudden urge to tell. Not because her listener was James, but because she needed to pour her heart out to someone, and she didn't know whom to at that moment. She had wanted to tell Remus, but ever since their relationship changed direction, she felt differently about him.  
  
"I..I meant staying over with my parents during the holidays. I hate those times," She mumbled, her eyes straying from the fire to James' face.  
  
As she expected, James' eyebrows shot up. "You don't like them?" He asked, "But why? I mean- you always look like a girl with a happy family and stuff to me.." He trailed off, waiting for her explanation.  
  
"They..my parents have been having a cold war ever since I was in my second year. My dad, he..he doesn't like me coming to Hogwarts after he realised my mum was a witch. At first he thought I was just like those muggle born witch, but when he knew i was a witch because of my bloodline, he wanted to cut off ties with the wizarding world and just lead a normal life.  
  
On the other hand, my mum, she was adament about me finishing my education in Hogwarts. She was proud that at least one of her daughters had inherited her magic abilities. Thus, because of this issue, my mum and dad had a big quarrel and ended up..separating.  
  
Because of all this, I'm scared. I don't want to go back to my home, if you can still call that one, and listen to all the shouting that was caused indirectly by me. Morever, my sister Petunia is now even angry at the mention of my name. She blamed me for causing the rift between Mum and dad.  
  
Truthfully, I don't blame her..I..I think it's my fault too.." As Lily talked, she could feel the tears welling up, forming a blurred veil in front of her eyes.  
  
Angrily, Lily brushed them away and tried to control herself. However, it was hard. The thought of her parents actually getting a divorce at that moment was still hard for her to accept. Wasn't it just not long ago when they were still one big happy family? How did it turn out like this? Was it really her fault? Her fault that her parents were no longer together?  
  
As these thoughts ran through Lily's mind, her shoulders shook uncontrollably, and the tears started to spill out by themselves against her will. She was crying now, letting her sorrows out finally.  
  
The tears flew, swift and fast down her cheeks. At that moment, she forgot that James was even there. All she cared about at that moment was about releasing the pent up emotions in herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle herself. "Don't...urm, don't cry. Things will get better eventually...Lil'," James patted her head awkwardly as he held her.  
  
He didn't know what made him do that, but after hearing her story and seeing her real self, he was overcome with a sense of protectiveness coupled with guilt (since he always played pranks on her), a sudden urge to comfort her and take away her sorrows, and before he knew it, he had reached over to her couch and hold her.  
  
Surprised by his affectionate response, Lily did not pull away, just continued letting James hold her as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. For that moment, it felt like she was in a safe haven where no one could hurt her, and she closed her eyes, breathing in his nice scent contentedly.  
  
For a long time, they just sat together, James holding Lily, accompanied by nothing but comfortable silence. Finally, Lily spoke, her voice muffled against James' chest.  
  
"What about you? Why do you always stay back during the holidays?"  
  
As Lily asked, she could feel James' arms tensed.  
  
"My family.." He started, his eyes staring into space. "My family is broken. That's right, like yours," he added, "but in a different way. You know why I didn't attend Phoebe's party in the first year? My mum.."  
  
At here, he made a strangled sound as he formed silent words in his throat. The memory still pained him. Lily gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Look, it's ok if you don't want to continue," Lily told him, her eyes boring into his. He gulped.  
  
"No it's fine..My mum, she was murdered by the Dark Lord," James muttered, as tears sprang to his eyes. It had been a long time since he cried. He tried to stop his tears as he took a deep breath.  
  
"My dad was devastated after that incident. He was at work at that time, and I was at Sirius' house. My mum was all alone..and The Dark Lord murdered her. She died..she died..just like that. I didn't get to tell her I love her..I didn't get to do so many things for her. I didn't get to show her my school report..I..I miss her.." James choked on his words as his sentences became incoherent.  
  
Roughly, he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Lily gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Don't think too much about it..it's already over.." She soothed, but somehow, James seemed to berate himself for his mother's death.  
  
"It was all my fault!" He cried. "Had I been at home, maybe all this wouldn't have happened..maybe I could protect my mum..maybe I could go to Heaven with her..yet, my dad still blamed himself for her death. Ever since then, he has been drowining his sorrows every night. He doesn't even care about me now. I have a messed up life now, thanks to Voldemort! I hate him!"  
  
As James said that, his dark brown eyes flashed with anger for the first time, raw anger radiating out of him, unlike the usual times when it would be masked by humor. However, within the anger itself, Lily sensed sadness and hurt..and deep hatred.  
  
It was not like James to show his true feelings in front of anyone, maybe even in front of himself. Lily was scared for a moment. As she looked deep into her eyes, she felt as though she could see his whole soul for the first time, as though she suddenly understood all his thoughts. Lily knew from there and then they shared a bond, a special bond.  
  
James stood up abruptly. "I'm going up to my dorm," he told Lily in a monotone. She nodded, then reached out to give him another hug.  
  
"Just don't think too much k? Have a good night," She gave him a small smile. He nodded curtly.  
  
"You too." He turned towards his dorm, but halfway up the stairs, he turned back again. "And please don't tell anyone what I..told you. Thank you."  
  
"I won't. By the way, it's Christmas tomorrow. Want to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sure. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that, Lily settled herself on the couches, watching the flames flicker, just like her thoughts at that moment. She sighed. She couldn't help but compare James' and her situation. Suddenly, she felt very lucky. At least her parents..were alive. As she watched the fire, it slowly died down just as her eyelids began to get heavy. Without knowing, she was in dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I hope you guys like this chapter.I don't really press people for reviews before I upload a chapter..and anyway, I know the last chapter wasn't very interesting. Still, I really hope you guys will review this chapter! Please! =( 


	11. hogsmeade xmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note: Hmm quite a long time since I last updated.about ten months I believe. =X Guess most of my avid readers have already disappeared or grew tired of waiting for this chapter to come out, but oh well. Happy reading anyway! Do review! ^__^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Lily.Lily?"  
  
Uttering something incomprehensible, Lily turned on one side, but the voice was persistent.  
  
Lily groaned. Whoever IT was, it was disturbing her sleep, and she wasn't pleased. Opening her eyes grudgingly, she squinted. Two blue orbs appeared in front of her.wait.they looked like crystals.or was it.  
  
"James Potter! What are you do- OW!" Lily shrieked as she sat up suddenly, her forehead knocking into James', who was peering at her from 5 centimeters away.  
  
"Ow!" James echoed, rubbing his forehead, faking a hurt look. "I wanted to see if you were awake.not a morning person, eh?"  
  
"Actually, I am, or rather, was, until some immature boy decided that peering at me while I was asleep was a great joke," Lily muttered dryly in response. James grinned.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be such a Grinch on Christmas, Evans. You said we are going to Hogmeade today, remember?" He reminded.  
  
Lily sighed. "Do we have to? I want to sleep," She whined, crawling underneath her blanket again, hoping to get out of the outing. No such luck.  
  
"Come on, you promised me! How could you sleep on Christmas morning? There's presents!" James replied in a cheerful voice, as he emerged into a blanket fight with Lily, who firmly held on to her shield. Finally, she gave up.  
  
"Okay okay, I will get dressed. Do you know what a big fat bum you are, Potter?" she grumbled as she shooed him out of her dorm. He laughed.  
  
"You are overwhelming me with your praises. I know you worship me, but-" Here, he was cut off by Lily.  
  
"Out! I need to bathe!"  
  
~*~  
  
"She sure takes a long time to bathe," James grumbled as he laid on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Checking his watch, he groaned.  
  
"40 minutes! Where does she think she's going, to a wedding?"  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"Oh there you are. I was wonderin-" Here, James turned around and came face to face with Lily. His mouth gaped open.  
  
Lily twirled around in her robe. "Pretty, don't you think?" She asked, waiting for James' opinion. He gulped.  
  
"Urm, you look.uh." He held up his hands, trying to find an expression, but failing.  
  
"Stunning?" Lily put in helpfully.  
  
"No.you look.uh.well.in short, you look HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Here, James dissolved into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "For goodness' sake, Lily, I know it's Christmas, but do you have to wear this revolting piece of red and green cloth? It's.it's." He couldn't continue, his sides were aching with laughter.  
  
Lily looked affronted. "Hey! It's Christmas! We got to feel its magic! Red and green is, at the very least, better than black," She gave a disgusted look at James' usual black robes. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I beg to differ. I think it suits me," He replied, still grinning, "But don't tell me you are going to Hogmeade like this. Please, I don't want to go around with a life-size walking candy."  
  
"And I don't want to go with someone who wears black. It's Christmas! And black is so awful!" She exclaimed.  
  
James laughed. "Ah, wait till Sirius hears that. He will be so, very offended."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in response. "So aren't you going to get changed?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. But you."  
  
"I'm not going to wear black. This is the only non-black robes I have," Lily argued. James threw up his arms in exasperation.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Lily walked towards the portrait Lady. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"  
  
~*~  
  
"This is boring," James complained as they strolled along the streets of Hogsmeade, filled with gnomes and house-elves, and several old, feeble wizards discussing about the future of the wand-making industry. Lily gave him a look of mock terror.  
  
"How could you say that? This village has such a picturesque view!" She argued.  
  
James gave her a sideway glance. "Like it doesn't every other day. Come on, Evans, you got to admit, this place is so darn boring, the word 'BORING' simply screams out from every corner."  
  
Frowning, Lily turned to face him. "Can't you charm more enthusiasm into you or something?" She complained. He gave her a look.  
  
"Guess what, Lil? It's Christmas! CHRISTMAS!" James shouted, giving a Bright Fake Smile and feigning an act of excitement.  
  
Irritated, Lily turned and walked ahead, leaving him alone. James grinned, but it faltered when he realized she was truly not amused at all.  
  
"Hey Lily, that was just a joke, yeah?" He explained as he caught up with her. When he received no response, James gave a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Alright, how about I buy you a present to show how sincerely sorry I am?" He cajoled. At this statement, Lily's face took a complete roundabout change.  
  
"Ha! You said that yourself!" She beamed, as James groaned.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" He muttered, as Lily gave him a slight push on the back. "Come on, you have an hour to get something for me!" She exclaimed cheerfully, alongside a miserable-looking James. Seeing his grumpy look, Lily paused.  
  
"How about.we exchange presents?" She suggested. James' face brightened.  
  
"Yeah! That's more like it!" He agreed heartily," Let's go separate ways and meet up in an hour?"  
  
"Deal!" Lily laughed as she ran off in the opposite direction. James shook his head, smiling at the gradually disappearing figure. No one would have guessed she was just a mere five months younger than him, he mused. More like five years instead.  
  
His hands in his pockets, James strolled at a leisurely pace along the streets as he looked for a suitable gift. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea what to get her. Dress robes? He pondered, then chuckled at the thought of Lily wearing a frilly pink dress. Shaking his head, he bypassed the robe shop and continued walking.  
  
Half an hour had swung by, and James still couldn't decide on anything. Sighing, he gave up. "Why did I ever had to suggest buying a present for Evans? Alright," He said outloud," My sacred wand shall decide for me." Closing his eyes, he uttered a soft spell as his wand lifted itself from his hand.  
  
The next moment, he felt himself being pulled by a magical force. "Whoa, Sirius sure didn't tell me about the result!" He exclaimed as he skidded to a halt. Opening his eyes, a rusty quaint shop appeared in front of him. He snorted.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Get a gift from this antique shop? Who do you think I'm getting for, my great-grandfather?" James rolled his eyes, and was about to walk away when he realized his wand was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Argh, that idiot Sirius," He muttered, "Why didn't he tell me my wand would get kidnapped once I performed that spell?" He searched his pockets, but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up, a voice beckoned to him.  
  
"There's no need to search no more, child. Your wand is with me." Whirling around, he came face to face with a wizened lady, fingering his wand leisurely.  
  
"Return my wand!" He shouted as he made a move to grab it, but was stopped by the lady. "You have a powerful wand," She commented, admiring it, "There's no doubt you will assume great responsibilities in time to come, young man."  
  
James fought hard not to roll his eyes. "Well, you will be the first to know should I ever accomplish anything, but I'm sorry, getting a gift for a friend is my first priority right now, so if you will excuse me," He grabbed the wand from her hands, and was about to stalk off when she stopped him.  
  
"Your wand hath pointed at my shop, and that is where the right gift will thus be found," She said, gesturing at her shop. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe I have no idea who you are at all," He started, "And thus, I see no reason why I should be forced to buy a present from the shop." To his surprise, the lady simply smiled.  
  
"Then be gone then. And should you regret, do not look for me again," She warned, as she hobbled into her shop again. His curiosity aroused, James ran up to the shop.  
  
"Wait!" He exclaimed, "Wha- urm, what do you sell?" He asked hesitantly. She smiled.  
  
"Something you will find suitable for the young lady," She chuckled, as James threw her a bewildered look.  
  
"How did you kno-"  
  
"Oh, child, I know, I know," She smiled one more time, and beckoned to him to enter.  
  
As he stepped into the shop, James' eyes widened. The shop may had looked tiny and cluttered from the outside, but the interior was huge. Not to mention grand as well. At that moment, James spotted a transparent showcase tucked in a corner. As he neared, a ring caught his attention. It was silver, with a tiny ruby in the centre, the colour of Gryffindor. Even though it looked antique and musty, the ruby shone brilliantly.  
  
"Wow," James breathed, just as the lady appeared behind him, her eyes twinkling. "So you have found the perfect gift," She remarked, removing the ring from the case as she did so.  
  
"Yea- No, I mean no," He added hastily, "It's nice, but I can't possibly afford it," He muttered, "And besides, Lil- I mean my friend, she's not my girlfriend or anything, so yeah."  
  
"Ah, but does that change the fact that it's the perfect gift? No it doesn't, child. I will give it to you for a galleon," She continued, looking at him in the eye.  
  
"A galleon! But that's too little!" James exclaimed in surprise, "Look, why don't I.." Here, he emptied his pockets, and counted the pennies. Not being a rich boy for nothing, he pushed twenty galleons to her. "How about that?"  
  
Giving a light chuckle, the lady merely selected a galleon out of the pool. "I don't want the rest, child. I said it was for a galleon, and a galleon it shall be," She smiled, "There, take the ring and go."  
  
Not knowing what to do, James pocketed the ring. "Thanks.how do I address you?" He asked, remembering his manners.  
  
"That's of no importance," She smiled, leading him out of the shop. "Just remember never to lose the ring, that's all. Have a good day."  
  
"But I-" James uttered, before the door closed on him. Shrugging, he returned to the meeting place. To his surprised, Lily was already there.  
  
"You are sure early," He commented, as he approached her. She laughed. "Of course! I'm looking forward to my present, yeah?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "And where's mine?" He asked, fingering the ring in his pockets. Lily winked.  
  
"You will never have guessed what I've bought for you," She beamed. James laughed.  
  
"Same to you," He replied, showing her the ring, "Merry Christmas, Evans," He smiled, as he put the ring on her palm. Lily looked stunned, then brought out another identical ring.  
  
"I got this for your present as well!" She exclaimed, as James raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the ring?" He asked, examining the ring given by Lily.  
  
"In a old tattered shop along the street. An old lady brought me into her shop," Lily shrugged. This time, it was James' turn to look stunned.  
  
"She brought me into her shop too!" He replied excitedly, then looked at the ring. "Well, I guessed she figured out the ring is suitable for you and me," He smiled, just as Lily laughed.  
  
"So are you going to wear it?" She asked, slipping hers onto her middle finger. James gave a shocked look.  
  
"Of course not! That looks so.gay. I can't believe you got me that," He mock-pouted. Lily gave him a friendly punch.  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's not gay, you know it," She retorted, then shrugged, "And it's alright if you don't wear it. Just don't throw it away, that's all."  
  
Nodding his head, James pocketed the ring. "Hey Lily," He started, "Can we go back, please? I'm really bored out by this place. How about we play some exploding snape instead? I still have them with me," He winked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do I look like I have a choice?" She groaned, as James pulled her towards the exit, beaming. 


End file.
